Letter of Intent
by shadowroxmysox3
Summary: Rouge takes a normal trip to the store when she gets a strange request by an old blind man to deliver a letter. Turns out the old man is not what he seems. WARNING: Some mildly graphic scenes.


**Letter of Intent**

**A/N-Ok so this is based on a myth/story that I have heard Recently. So the basic plot I don't own. But most of the details I do. I am not sure if this is a true story or not. (No one does)**

**Disclaimer-I don not own the basic idea to this story or any Sonic character which are a copyright of SEGA. I own no movies mentioned.**

**If you liked Clowns Will Always Hurt You you'll really like this! But WARNING: There is some... meh, 'sorta graphic scenes in here so please don't be too upset.**

**I warned you.**

* * *

"No I'll be home in a bit. I just gotta get something from the store and I'll be there soon. K, bye."

Rouge ended her phone call and slipped her cell phone into her jeans pocket as she walked through the already open doors of the local Super Store. Her goal was to get a bag of chips and a bottle of soda for Amy's surprise birthday party that she was planning with Sonic and Cream.

Rouge was leisurely browsing the shelves of the chip isle, taking her time to pick out the right flavor when suddenly she felt a light, tap on her shoulder, 'sorta like someone had brushed her shoulder with a pen. The bat turned around to see a frail old man wearing thick black sunglasses. The elderly man was also equipped with a white-tipped cane and was in a weird, hunched over position as if it hurt to stand.

Rouge just blinked, wondering what the old man was doing there.

"May I help you, Sir?" she asked the old blind man politely.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could be so kind as to deliver a letter to certain address for me."

The old man held out a plain white envelope with a address written neatly on the back.

Rouge hesitated for just a moment before taking the envelope from the old man's hand, which she noticed was oddly smooth and wrinkle free for a senior.

She flipped the letter over and her eyes scanned across the address that was written on the back.

_445 SW 9TH ST. Daybreak Way_

Well, the address was on the way to Sonic's house, which was wear she was headed, so she agreed to drop off the letter for the elderly man.

After thanking Rouge profusely, the old man turned around and headed off in the opposite direction.

Rouge looked down at the letter in her hand again and the looked back up at the man, who, to her surprise, was running down the isle, his cane dropped carelessly on the linoleum floor, right next to his glasses.

Rouge instantly knew something was wrong.

"What was that all about?" Rouge murmured to herself as she looked down at the envelope that was still in her hand.

"I better take this to the police then... see what this is all about." she then slipped the mysterious letter the man who was clearly not elderly and clearly not blind into her pocket and proceeded to the police station. Of course she wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if the man had not given her such a bad feeling.

* * *

Rouge soon found herself sitting at a small table with three police officers pondering over the letter that sat in the middle of the table, considering what they should do. (She had a few connections to the police force)

"I say we just throw it away and forget it." One officer offered.

"No... I think we should go to the address on the letter and see what this was all about." the second officer purposed.

"I think that would be out best bet." the third one responded.

"What do you think Rouge?" One of them asked.

Rouge was still full of confusion. Why would a full grown man, posing as a blind man, give her a real address and then run away? She just didn't get it.

"...Sure. Might as well." She agreed reluctantly.

* * *

The three officers had arrived at the address that was printed on the letter. It was an old house that was not in the best of shape in a pretty ghetto neighborhood. The house still had its Christmas lights still blinking...and it was July. One of the dirty window's glass was broken and was being covered with duct tape and the grass was dry and brown and up to a person's knees.

No sooner had they parked the cruiser, they all saw a panicked figure dart out the back door and start to race down the street.

The first officer darted from the car and charged after the figure.

There was a moment of silence inside the police cruiser until one of the other officers spoke.

"Well, let's go inside shall we?"

The inside of the house was not much better than the outside. The police officers did a quick scope of the rooms and determined that no one was there and that the only occupant was the figure that had fled the house.

Rouge's closet was probably bigger than half of the house.

The three of them searched each room of the house and found nothing but empty pizza boxes, endless garbage, and a couple of fist-sized cockroaches. There was only one last room to search.

The basement.

The two officers descended the dozen wooden steps that creaked eerily down to the pitch black basement first with Rouge following closely.

When they reached the bottom Rouge leaned over and flicked on the light.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Once of the officers shouted as the other one turned away.

Rouge had to clasp her hand over her mouth to keep the vomit that rose in her throat from projecting out of her mouth at the sight that sat before her.

In the middle of the little basement, was a round table. On top of that table where the dismembered remains of slaughtered and butchered women.

Arms, legs, torsos, hands, feet...and most disturbing... heads.

Their faces all twisted and contorted with the paralyzing fear, staring into the faced of their killers.

"THAT SICK BASTARD!" One of the cops shouted as he slammed his fist against the wall.

The first cop had calmed down enough to walk past the table of death and up to a freezer that sat in the corner of the basement.

He took a deep breath through his mouth and then opened the freezer.

Frozen zip-lock bags full of toes and fingers came tumbling out of the door.

Ok, that was it.

Rouge spread her wings and zoomed out of that hell hole of a house and out to the front yard where she fell to her knees and vomited repeatedly.

When the bile had ceased she remembered the letter.

She reached back into her pocket and grabbed the envelope and tore it open with stomach acid stained gloves and read the short sentence scrawled on a half-sheet of crumpled-up lined paper.

"This is the last one I'm sending you today."

* * *

**Now, kiddies, for your sake... don't talk to strangers :)**

**Read and Review please! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
